Dark Side Ezra
by stan rules
Summary: One shot of what would happen if ezra succumbed to the dark side if sabine was shot


**DISCLAIMER****I dont own Star wars rebels or**** characters. **

No one's POV

"Ezra listen up" said the twi'lek pilot named Hera.

"The rebellion need those shield generators to help reinforce chopper base to make it a permanent base of operations. Kanan, you and Ezra will keep the storm troopers distracted while Zeb and Sabine get the shield generator loaded onto the ghost. We need to do this fast."

"I can make some miracles to keep the bucket heads distracted." Sabine looked thoughtful. "We can enter from the south while Hera lands a few shots to the eastern side of the base. Routing most of the garrison there making it easier to infiltrate."

Kanan looked up from the holographic plans, "alright we got the plan, lets make this happen then."

**Few Hours later**

Everyone was in the cargo hold waiting for Hera to give them the okay to jump. Kanan looks at everyone. "Everyone remembers the plan?"

After hearing yes he smiles and gets his lightsaber ready along with Ezra. Master and padawan look at each other and looks forward. Explosions are heard from the inside of the Ghost.

"SPECTERS ITS GO TIME! JUMP!"

Everyone jumps out of the Ghost and starts firing at the storm troopers that are left in the hanger. Sabine and Zeb move in to start taking the generators while Ezra and Kanan distract the incoming bucket heads.

"Specter 4 and 5, are you guys almost done loading then up?!" Kanan shouted as he dodged and redirected blaster fire to a storm trooper on his left.

"We're almost done Kanan! Sabine is getting the last one!" Zeb shouted as he used his bo-rifle to take down the bucket heads infront of him. "Take that you greasy bucket heads!" taking down a few more.

Ezra's POV

This is becoming fun and easier to deflect blaster fire. I could probably do this in my sleep! Looking around Kanan was shooting and deflecting with his blaster and his lightsaber. Zeb was having a blast.

And Sabine... that explosive hot mandalorian was moving the final sheild generator to the ghost that landed a few minutes ago.

Deciding to switch i took out my blaster and started nailing some bucket heads. I feel the force trying to warn me to look over to my right side.

I felt the world slow down. An Imperial Sniper had his weapon aimed at Sabine's back without her knowing. "Sabine move!"

I aimed my blaster at the sniper and fired at the same time he did. Sabine looked at my face full of fear just as she was shot in the back right below her armor.

I started to panick when she was falling. I felt a rush of cold swept on me like the cold sea. A wave of anger flowed through me as I saw her body fall to the ground.

"...ra... Ez... ack..."

I heard someone calling me. I ignored it. I felt a white hot rage fill me up. A rage that won't go down.

No one's POV

Kanan yelled out Ezra's name to come back. More storm troopers were coming in. The whole garrison were coming in as if they knew Sabine was strucked down.

"Zeb get Sabi..."

Cold... a cold like no other was washing down on us.

"Kanan why the kriff is that. This planet is warm why is it getting colder!" Zeb started feeling his teeth chatter at the cold that was coming from... somewhere.

"Hera! Sabine was shot prep the Med Bay!"

"On it love! Chopper get the hyperdrive ready so when we go we leave!"

Kanan looked for his padawan and was getting scared at the immense cold and hatred he was feeling from Ezra.

_"oh bloody hell. he's entering the dark side."_

Ezra slowly looked up as storm troopers started to surrounded him. His eyes no longer a topaz color. But a bright yellow. Looking around him as the storm troopers coming closer he had one goal in mind... **KILL THESE IMPERIAL SCUM**

Ezra activated his lightsaber. It wasnt pure green. It had a reddish tint to it.

Kanan looked on in horror. "Zeb get Sabine on board!"

"What about the kid!" Zeb looked at Ezra while carrying Sabine noticing his green-red lightsaber. _"what the kriff is that!"_

"Dont worry about Ezra!" Activating his comm. "Hera get Zeb and Sabine out of here!"

"We're not leaving you and Ezra behind Kanan!"

"You have no choice! Ezra has delved into the Dark Side right now."

Hera's POV

My poor baby. First Sabine and now Ezra delved into the Dark side.

"Zeb are you and Sabine on board?!"

Zeb shouted yes and I activated the Ghost to fly us out of here for a while until Kanan could get Ezra under control.

No one's POV

Ezra cried out in rage and rushed to the nearest trooper and cut him in half from the waist and forced push group of troopers into containers of fuel before shooting them and blowing the troopers up.

Running to more and more groups Ezra sliced and slashed troopers down killing them. Cutting off arms, legs, heads. Mowing them down like nothing.

Kanan watched as he killed each one ferociously than the last one. Feeling sick to his stomach watching what his padawan was capable of.

"Ezra stop this at once!"

His heart stopped when he witnessed Lightning come out of his padawan's finger tips. _"dark side powers. oh kriff.'_Ezra was having the time of his life. Killing and maiming these worthless imperial lives. He even discover the power of lightning that he can use. He was ecstatic.

Hera's POV.

Took a while but i was able to heal Sabine's wound from the blaster fire injury. Going to the holo table where Zeb and Chopper were at.

"Chopper bring up the feed from the garrison's hanger."

"Wamp wamp"

The feed came up and it horrified them at the destruction and death Ezra left behind as Kanan tried to stop him.

Hundreds of bodies lied around the hanger. Ezra threw tie fighters at groups of storm troopers that stood in his way.

"Hera that can't be Ezra's doing right, Right??"

I was ready to vomit at the sight of death.

"Hera?"

Turning around, it was Sabine who was standing there besides the door. "Sabine you should get some rest..."

"Is that Ezra? What happend to him??"

Wincing, "Ezra saw you got shot and now he went on a rampage... over the base."

"So this is my fault?"

"No sabine it isn't. Ezra lost control..." Biting my lip thinking of a way to help Ezra. "Try to call him on his communicator. Maybe it'll calm him down."

Looking at Sabine she pulled out her communicator.

No one's POV.

The Storm Troopers no longer tried to fight, they were trying to run away from this homocidal threat.

Ezra saw this and lifted his hand concentrating on the force around him and crushed his hand. Sealing the exits around him. Ezra was grinning madly as he heard voices in his head. **KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL**

Ezra became creative and threw Tie Fighters around around destroying everything.

Ezra saw the last group of 20 storm troopers and he walked to them slowly as they layed their weapons down and begged for mercy. One by one, Ezra cut them down.

His communicator beeped to life.

"Ez-Ezra? Please stop this chaos. This destruction of death. Im-im okay... come back to us..."

Ezra stopped and held his communicator.

"Sabine is that really you? You're okay?"

"i am but stop this. Look around you and look at what you did, come back to us."

Ezra looked around horrified at the destruction he caused and his eyes became topaz blue again and not the infamous sith yellow. Ezra cried silently as he fell. The remaining storm troopers ran away. Kanan caught up to ezra and held him silently and whispered into his ear calmly as Ezra fell asleep.

"Hera bring the ship back down. Ezra is okay now." Kanan pocketed Ezra's things and carried him out to meet up with the Ghost ship and crew. The ship landed and Kanan walked inside with a sleeping Ezra.

The crew looked afraid and worried about Ezra.

"Will Ezra be okay Kanan?" Sabine was crying as she saw the young specter and what he went through.

"He will, he needs rest right now though."

The one thing on everyone's mind was never let Ezra stray to the dark side if this was what he could do.

**A/N**

**did this for fun since the idea came into my head while i was working on the chapters for my other two stories. not a ezbine story. just a one shot. hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
